


Distractions

by writingbygab



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Emotionally Repressed Whizzer and Marvin, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kinda?, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Try to Catch All of the References, pre-divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingbygab/pseuds/writingbygab
Summary: “Well,” Marvin responds, already feeling sweat forming on his forehead. He wipes it away with his sleeve and continues, “My wife and son are spending the night with her mother tonight, and I was wondering if you wanted to come over since I have the house to myself?”There was a fleeting moment of silence after his proposition, which made Marvin’s stomach flip. Maybe he had made a mistake? But that was quickly debunked when he heard Whizzer reply as giddy as ever,“Sure! Where do you live?”-A pre-canon one shot, where Whizzer comes to realize there is more to Marvin than just being a guy he hooks up with.





	Distractions

 

“Are you absolutely sure you can’t make it?” Trina asks Marvin through slightly gritted teeth.

“I’m sorry, Trina,” Marvin answers, feigning sick. “Work has been so hectic lately and I’m just not feeling good. Send your mother my love, though.”

There is a long moment of silence between the two as Marvin lies in bed, pretending to look over a spreadsheet from work, and Trina stands at the foot of the bed with her arms crossed against her chest. Marvin had been trying to avoid making eye contact with her, but he could physically feel her daggers shooting into him. He finally looks up and locks his eyes with hers; he can see in her eyes that she knows that he’s spewing total bullshit - but she doesn’t push it. Instead, she lets out a long sigh and picks up her suitcase.

“Jason!” she calls out from the bedroom. “Come say goodbye to your father.”

Jason immediately runs into the room, his maroon backpack already on his shoulders. Marvin can’t help but feel that Jason is actually looking forward to being away from him for a little while. Jason can sense the tension and distance that has grown between himself and Trina, maybe even more so than Trina has.

“Bye, Dad,” Jason says giving Marvin a quick hug. “Hope you feel better.”

Before Marvin can even reply, Jason runs out of the room shouting “C’mon, Mom, Grandma doesn’t want us to be late.”

Trina looks down at Marvin with a mix of pity and annoyance written on her face. She walks over to him, leans down, kisses his forehead, and resentfully says, “Bye, Hun, we’ll be back soon.”

And with that, his wife and child head out. He hears footsteps running, the front door opening and closing, a car engine starting in the driveway and pulling away, and then, silence.

As soon as he knows the coast is clear and the silence has settled, Marvin throws his spreadsheet across the room in anger and puts his hands over his face. He’s trapped. He doesn’t know what to do. Although he and his family are about to be literal miles apart, it feels like they already have been that way for a long time now. His wife knows something is up with him, but doesn’t want to admit it, and his son knows as well and has already seemed to side with his mother on the matter.

Marvin lets out an almost scream like groan at all of the overwhelming thoughts overlapping in his mind.

He needs a distraction from all of this. And he knows the perfect thing.

He walks out of his bedroom, into the kitchen, and pulls out his briefcase from under the kitchen table; he opens it and searches through all of the pockets until he finds the little slip of paper he is looking for.

Finally, he finds it hidden all the way on the bottom of the smallest pocket. He unfolds it and reads:

_Whizzer Brown – 555-0190_

Marvin holds the paper in his hands, unsure if this was a good idea. This would not be the first time they’ve done anything before. They’ve met up a couple of times, but it had only been at Whizzer’s apartment, never at Marvin’s house, fearing his family might catch him.

But then, Marvin smiled at the thought. That _would_ be quite the thrill, he thinks to himself. And maybe they _will_ catch him, then they can reasonably hate him, and he would be free.

He reaches for the landline and punches in Whizzer’s number.

 

_Ring._

 

_Ring._

 

_Ring._

 

“Hello?” A voice answers from the other side. All of a sudden it became real, and Marvin’s blood was already pumping.

“Hey, Whizzer, it’s Marvin.” He replies.

“Oh hey, Marvin, what’s up?”

“Well,” Marvin responds, already feeling sweat forming on his forehead. He wipes it away with his sleeve and continues, “My wife and son are spending the night with her mother tonight, and I was wondering if you wanted to come over since I have the house to myself?”

There was a fleeting moment of silence after his proposition, which made Marvin’s stomach flip. Maybe he had made a mistake? But that was quickly debunked when he heard Whizzer reply as giddy as ever,

“Sure! Where do you live?”

Marvin gives him his address, brief directions to his house, and then hangs up the phone.

He stands there for a minute, slowly looking around at his empty house that was about to be shared with someone he barely knew.

But what he _did_ know, was the sad truth: he would much rather have this stranger here, than his wife and child.

After about forty-five minutes, Marvin hears knocking. He gets up from his position on the couch, turns off the T.V., and walks over to the front door. He stands in front of it for a moment, wipes away the sweat on his brow, takes a deep breath, and opens the door.

“Hi!” Whizzer greets, his hair in perfect place and hazel eyes sparkling.

“Hey.” Marvin responds wearily, “Come on in.”

Whizzer walks in and unzips his jacket. Underneath he is wearing a salmon colored button-up, although it is only buttoned up halfway, revealing most of his chest.

Marvin didn’t even realize he was staring until he heard,

“Marvin? Hello?”

“Huh w-what? Sorry.” He responds.

Whizzer lets out a knowing laugh, obviously aware of why he was so inattentive, “Where do you want me to put this?” he repeats holding up his jacket.

“Oh, we have a coat rack over here. Follow me.”

Marvin leads Whizzer into the living room and helps him hang up his jacket.

“So...” Whizzer says afterwards, looking around.

“So.” Marvin echoes, feeling the sweat already reforming on his forehead.

“This is your house.” Whizzer says walking around, seemingly taking everything in.

“Yup.” Marvin awkwardly responds.

“I like it.” He says picking up a marble, turquoise vase. He studies the vase for a minute before sneering and saying, “Your wife has nice taste.”

Marvin raises his eyebrows and crosses his arms over his chest. “Why don’t you think _I_ picked out this stuff?”

“Oh please,” Whizzer starts, “I’ve seen what your wardrobe consists of. I know for a fact you didn’t pick out any of this.”

Marvin laughs, “Okay, fair enough.”

Whizzer continues to examine the vase, and Marvin can’t help but examine the man holding it. His muscular arms gripping the expensive antique, the tight pants he is wearing - not allowing much to the imagination, and his chest openly bulging out of his buttoned up shirt.

Whizzer catches Marvin hungrily staring him down out of the corner of his eye. He feels Marvin’s eyes continue to graze him up and down and notices his Adam’s apple continue to swell. Whizzer holds back a smirk, reveling in the feeling of being able to turn him on so easily.

“So,” Whizzer says again, breaking Marvin out of his train of thought, and putting down the vase.

“So...” Marvin repeats as well.

Whizzer walks over to Marvin, and gets as close as he can to the shorter man. As Whizzer towers over him, their lips only inches apart, he seductively states,

“Want to show me the bedroom?”

  

\-----------

 

  

Both of them fall back onto the bed, their hair messy and bodies emitting warmth, gasping for breath.

“Wow.” Marvin says in between panting.

Whizzer lets out a laugh, still trying to find his breath as well. “Ditto.”

Marvin turns and lies on his side, facing Whizzer. He watches him as he closes his eyes and sees the breathing in his chest slowly start to calm down.

Marvin suddenly realizes Whizzer is falling asleep. He is kind of taken aback by the idea, they’ve never really done, _this_ , part before. Marvin was always in a rush to get back to his house so he wouldn’t look _too_ suspicious. But tonight was different. He was already in his house – there was nobody to hide from.

Marvin smiles, wraps his arm around the man lying next to him, and starts to drift off to sleep as well.

Whizzer was never one for sappy romantic stuff, _especially_ cuddling after sex. He didn’t mean to start drifting off to sleep, but he was just so used to them being at his own apartment. He got into the routine of falling asleep to the sound of Marvin scrambling to get dressed so he could quickly get home and lie to his wife and son about his whereabouts.

As soon as Marvin wrapped around him, Whizzer’s eyes jot open. Usually, this would be the time Whizzer would make up some bullshit excuse about how he had to be somewhere early in the morning and quickly slip away, but, this time, he doesn’t. He stays in the arms of this man.

He wasn’t sure why, he rationalizes it, telling himself that the bed was comfy and that the softness of the duvet comforter would not let him leave even if he tried. But, as he looks down and sees the sleepy smile that is painted on Marvin’s face, he knew, he wasn’t leaving.

 _Fuck it._ He thinks to himself. He turns on his side and allows Marvin to fully hold onto him, graciously taking the place of the little spoon.

Right as Whizzer starts to close his eyes and is about to drift off to sleep in Marvin’s arms, he spots something out of the corner of his eye that catches his attention. He slightly opens his eyes again to regain focus.

He sees a small face with scrunchy eyes and a wide smile staring back at him. He then fully opens his eyes, and sees that the face is captured in a photo, which is in a frame, sitting on a nightstand.

Suddenly, Whizzer is wide-awake, feeling almost haunted by this image. He breaks out of Marvin’s grip, sits at the edge of the bed, and reaches for the frame.

Marvin let’s out a sluggish groan at the sudden loss of touch.

“What is your son’s name?” Whizzer asks, staring down at the picture of the bright-eyed boy.

“Who?” Marvin asks stirring, half asleep.

His response makes Whizzer feel sick.

“Your son.” Whizzer reiterates more firmly as he turns around to show him the picture in his hands.

“Oh,” Marvin replies surprised, he sits up. “Jason, his-his name is Jason.”

Whizzer looks at Marvin then back down to the picture of Jason, suddenly tightening his grip on the frame.

Marvin notices Whizzer’s obvious discomfort, “I-uh sorry,” he says in a failing attempt to make Whizzer feel better and come back to bed. “I meant to take the pictures down while we... but- uh, but I forgot.”

Whizzer doesn’t look up. He continues to stare down at the picture of the innocent boy in his hands.

“Are you ever going to stop lying to him?” Whizzer asks softly.

Fully awake now after that remark, Marvin’s mouth falls agape in shock. “Well, what should I tell him? Hm? Jason, I’m sorry but I’m having sex with a man in Mommy and Daddy’s bed?”

Whizzer clenches his jaw at Marvin’s sarcastic, idiotic remark. He unexpectedly feels wrong and dirty, a sensation he has only felt a handful of times in his life. He lets go of the frame, but is still able to feel the tingling in his hands of where he was holding it so tightly.

He hastily gets up from the comfortable bed, finds his clothes scattered on the floor, and starts to get dressed.

“Wait- wha- what are you doing?” Marvin asks moving to the edge of the bed.

“This was a mistake, Marv.” Whizzer responds quietly, buttoning up his shirt – this time all the way.

“What? What do you mean?” Marvin stands up while putting on his underwear.

Whizzer doesn’t reply and Marvin assertively follows him out of the bedroom. “You knew I had a son, you knew I had a wife, yet you still agreed to come? I didn’t lie to you?”

Whizzer pauses for a moment, then turns around to face Marvin. Marvin wasn’t wrong – Whizzer _did_ know what he was coming into. He crosses his arms over his chest and replies, “I don’t know, it just, seeing that picture, learning his name. It just felt.... so much more real.”

“Well, yeah, this is real, Whizzer! I’m not some fantasy guy you meet at a bar, I’m a real person, with a REAL life.” Marvin responds angrily.

Whizzer looks down at the ground, prematurely ashamed of what he is about to ask. “And what am I in this _real_ life of yours?” He looks up and continues, “A fuck-buddy? A lover? .... A friend?”

Marvin opens his mouth to respond, but no words come out. He was unsure of what the answer even was. He knew Whizzer wasn’t sure either, which is why he just shrugs it off when Marvin doesn’t give him an answer. Rather than continuing to fight, Whizzer goes to get his jacket from the living room, and despite how much he wants to, Marvin doesn’t follow after him.

Instead, he just stands there looking down at his feet, the same ones that were entangled with Whizzer’s just a few seconds ago. Suddenly, he feels an overwhelming sensation rush over his body, a weird and different sensation, one of... sadness. Startled by this discovery, he quickly looks up. Whenever him and Trina got into tiffs, he would just brush it off, not really caring what the outcome was. But this time, it’s different, no, the complete opposite, which left Marvin with a scary realization: he cared.

Before Marvin can even continue to comprehend these new emotions starting to bubble up, Whizzer comes back with his jacket on his shoulders, and starts heading towards the door.

“So what does this mean? For us?” Marvin asks following behind him. “Are we gonna see each other again....” He slowly trails off at the end of the sentence, afraid of sounding too desperate, but knowing he had probably already crossed that line.

Whizzer pauses in front of the door and turns around to face the shorter man. “Yeah, Marvin, of course. I mean... you’re not exactly bad in bed...”

Marvin smirks at this remark.

“But let’s not pretend that it’s anything more than that.”

Marvin’s smile fleetingly fades.

“And let’s just keep it at my place,” Whizzer continues, while placing his hand on the doorknob. “Having a picture of your kid in the bedroom... kind of kills the mood.”

Marvin lets out a small laugh and looks down at the floor, afraid the despairing plea of _stay_ would be too obvious in his eyes.

“Bye, Marv.” Whizzer says turning the doorknob and letting himself out.

“Bye, Whizzer.” Marvin responds shutting the door behind him.

And with that, Marvin is left alone in his house once again. The silence is almost deafening.

He turns around, leans his body up against the door, and then slowly shrinks down to the floor.

He finds his head in his hands again, letting out an identical groan like the one from hours before.

But this time, the groan has a different intention. Unlike the first one, it lacks the tones of aggravation and displeasure, this one is more... sad.

Because how can he admit to the man, the one who is content with just being his distraction, something that he can’t even admit to himself – he wants _so_ much more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave any feedback you may have in the comments. I'm very proud of myself for writing another Falsettos fic, I definitely put 10 times more work and thought into this one than I did my last one, so I hope you notice some sort of improvement! Hope you enjoyed. <3


End file.
